<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like the rain, i fell right onto you and into your arms by amitysadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674682">like the rain, i fell right onto you and into your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora'>amitysadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing in the Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot of barry and iris’ reunion after she escapes the mirror. got inspiration from S06E11 of the flash. rain kiss!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like the rain, i fell right onto you and into your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Come on! <em>Come on</em>!” Barry grunts in frustration while trying to break through the mirror so Iris can escape. It had been almost a week until he had finally figured out a plan on saving her, but he doesn’t know if it’s working anymore...he’s <em>scared</em>. He can see the desire in her eyes, the desire for <em>him</em>. The desire for his heart, his touch, <em>everything</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And he can’t even <em>begin</em> to describe the desire he has for her. Whenever anything, big or small, gets in the way of them being together, his love and yearn for her grows almost <em>instantly</em>. He <em>needs</em> her, she is not only his home, his lightning rod, she’s his life source. Not only is there no <em>Flash</em> without Iris West-Allen, nor is there a Barry Allen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Barry—Barry! Listen to me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Barry swiftly lifted his head up towards Iris and ultimately began looking into her eyes again. He knew what was about to happen...what she was about to say. They’ve done this before. He’s <em>The Flash</em>, how could they not? But this time, he wasn’t going to let it happen on his account.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”No, Iris. I know what you’re going to say. I-I can do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Barry—“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”I can’t lose you, I just came home to you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Iris blinked repeatedly in confusion and shock. Then, she remembered. <em>Crisis</em>.<em> I told you I’d come running home to you.</em> That line repeated in her head over and over again after his recent statement. She bit her lip, and dug her nails into her inner palm while enclosing her hand into a fist, trying to fight back tears from remembering that day...fight tears from remembering the days she spent preparing for a life without...<em>him</em>.</p><p class="p1">As she is about to comfort him and console him during this rough time, and put all their worries aside so they can care and tend to the other, something interrupts them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It’s one of the mirror demons. One of them must’ve woken back up after Barry fought his way through them to get to Iris. He was so frustrated with them taking her, and him not being able to get her out like that, that he was going to fight with all he’s got.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He flashed toward the demon, pinned him against the floor, beating it senseless. His impulse got the better of him, and thought that letting his frustrations, guilt, blame, et cetera all bundle up into his hand and throw it at the demon.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Due to her being in the mirror, Iris couldn’t see that much of the outside. Only from what the mirror’s perspective is. But she could definitely hear everything. She knew how much Barry was struggling, and she hates feeling helpless and like she’s betraying him on not being by his side.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Barry! Barry, stop!” She exclaimed but to Barry, when he is getting revenge, his surrounding environment goes silent. All he hears are the dark thoughts roaming his mind.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Whilst repeatedly beating the demon, the demon evidently grabs Barry’s hand then throws him across the room, in which weakens him even more. He grew more and more weak with every hit, but it also made him grow even more mad. Once the demon realized it had control, it knew it had to get Barry away from freeing Iris, so it dragged Barry into the outside of McCulloch Enterprises, in the pouring rain.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Barry?! BARRY?! BARRY COME BACK!” She screams. Seeing the man who she was just about to have and to hold in her arms, he, once again, gets taken away from her. But, she notices that the mirror is halfway broken, maybe she can shatter it with enough force on her end, she’ll escape.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Slamming as hard as she could, from pounding her fists, to body slamming it, anything...literally anything she has to do to come home to Barry again, she’s doing it. Soon enough, it bursts out and mirror shards fly everywhere on the outer surface. Iris falls forward onto the carpeted floor, and almost instantly shifts her body to the left and notices the mirror....it’s broken. </span> <span class="s3">She did it.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Barry</span></em>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Her mind said. That was her first thought, not </span> <em><span class="s3">Am I okay? Did anyone follow me?</span> </em><span class="s2"> She didn’t care. If anything happened, she’ll worry about it later, she just wants to be with Barry again, touch Barry again, kiss him again, do it all again...like it was the first time. Like all their (tirelessly countless) reunions are.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Barry is fighting the mirror demon with all his might. He finally ends up on top and knocks the demon senseless, it’s out cold. Then, he hears something...</span> <span class="s3">someone</span> <span class="s2">...someone </span> <span class="s3">familiar.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Barry? </span> <span class="s3">Barry</span><span class="s2">?!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Iris?! </span> <span class="s3">Iris</span><span class="s2">! Is that really you?!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s really me, babe. It’s really me. You saved me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, that was all you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">It was right there that Iris decided enough was enough, she’s been separated from him for far too long, she missed not only his voice, but his touch, his tenderness, his </span> <em><span class="s3">love</span></em> <span class="s2">. So she then cupped his face in her hands and crashed her lips onto his. Their kiss was not too long, but not too short. Just enough so they could feel their passion, </span> <span class="s3">remember</span> <span class="s2"> their passion and love for each other. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">As convincing the other Iris was, he could </span> <span class="s3">never</span> <span class="s2"> forget </span> <span class="s3">his</span> <span class="s2"> Iris, he could never forget her compassion, her empathy, her strength, her intelligence, her </span> <span class="s3">love</span><span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Every time they kiss, it’s full of heart, but this one, was full of longing and desire. Especially on Iris’ part. Their tongues swiftly moved around each other’s mouths while Iris’ arms wrapped around Barry’s neck, in which indirectly gave him permission to lift her up off the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ultimately, their lips separate so they could catch some air, but their love still remains. It will always exist, no matter where they go, or what happens to them, that love they have for each other will never disappear. For them, death never parts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">As Iris’ feet dangle off the ground, she grabs Barry’s cowl from the back of his head and pulls it behind him so she could see his face up, close, and personal. So she can finally convince herself that she isn’t dreaming, she’s </span> <span class="s3">free</span> <span class="s2">. And she’s </span> <span class="s3">home</span> <span class="s2">, again.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Their foreheads then touch, Iris nods her head so her nose can caress his. Their faces are soaking wet with not only raindrops, but teardrops pouring out from Iris’ eyelids. Because after what felt like a </span> <span class="s3">lifetime</span> <span class="s2"> of being away from the man she loves and watching it happen right in front of her, she couldn’t hold anything back, nor did she even </span> <span class="s3">want</span> <span class="s2"> to. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Barry pushes Iris’ jet black and soaking wet hair away from her face to caress her, it was </span> <span class="s3">his</span> <span class="s2"> turn to convince himself that she is really here. There’s a huge shred of guilt and blame growing inside of him for not noticing sooner but, like Iris, he’ll worry about it later.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” He whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Though the gushing rain, Iris heard him loud and clear. She’d been waiting to hear it be said to </span> <span class="s3">her</span><span class="s2">, not...whatever that thing was...</span> <span class="s3">just her</span><span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I love you.” Iris whispers back while her feet evidently touch the gravel after Barry puts her down to hug her. Being in his arms, was all she’s ever wanted and more. Even as kids, she both never wanted to, nor could she, leave his side. I mean, she is his lightning rod, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>